Trust Me
by WinterAssassin
Summary: Enma doesn't Trust his feelings, his emotions, his heart... And he certainly can't trust anyone else. 8000, slight 2700, 5900, 6900... RATING WILL CHANGE LATER ON! I realized there weren't any stories on this pairing... and I felt I should write this...
1. Chapter 1

Yay~ I was bored, so I thought that I would write a 8000 fic (Main pairing, anyways... *coughs*)! Yay! Uhm, slight hinted 5900 and 2700!... Maybe... Slight... 6900? Why don't I just say it's everyonex00? LOL, jk, jk... O.O... ^^' Ahaha~ Well, hope ya enjoy it!

Warning: Shounen Ai, if ya don't like, don't read! It's as simple as that! I fail at writing, don't be too surprised... and some epic spelling and grammer mistakes? Meh, I try! xD

Also, I don't know that much about Enma, so it'll obviously be OOC, since we all don't know that much... except for the people in Japan... maybe... '.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or it's characters! I wish I did... xD There would probably (most likely) be lots of shounen ai (possibly yaoi? xD).

* * *

Chapter 1: Lost

* * *

(Enma's POV (hopefully! X3))

My eyes opened to see semi-dark walls on either side of me, I slowly got up and yawned and stretched. Ow. Bad idea... I winced at the pain throughout my body. I slowly stood and looked at my surroundings. I furrowed my eyebrows, I didn't know where I was, all I knew was that I was in a dark ally way. Great.

I stumbled out of the dimly lite ally way and immediately closed my eyes from the burning sunlight. I went to raise my arm to block the sun, but it suddenly hurt. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. It hurt like hell.

I sniffed and walked along the big brick walls, using them to balance myself on them. People looked at me, some worried, some with not a care in the World.

I sighed and continued on my way to try and find _something_ that at least looked familiar.

Around an hour later, I somehow wondered out of the busy streets of the city and into what seemed like a giant feild, but with few store's, hotel's, and such. I blinked, _When the heck did I get here?_ I thought, staring confused at my surroundings, I looked behind me, the same few buildings and more feild. I frowned and continued walking, ignoring the eyes watching my every move.

* * *

(Yamamoto's POV)

I'm currently walking home from school with Tsuna and Gokudera. They were busy chatting about the next upcoming test on Monday, seeing as it was Friday. I wasn't really paying attention.

I was too worried about a certain red head not showing up to class today. Even if he does get hurt, he would usually show up, covered in bandages from head to toe. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Juudaime! We should use the weekend to study for that Math Test!," Gokudera shouted, grinning at the chance to teach Tsuna. Tsuna looked up at him, he smiled and nodded.

_That's it..._ I thought to myself, stopping in my tracks and staring at the ground, thinking.

Tsuna stopped and looked at me confused, while Gokudera just glared. I looked at to meet their gaze, "Uhm, aren't you guy worried about Enma?," I asked, looking at the both of them. Tsuna widened his eyes lightly, while Gokudera looked thoughtfully at the ground. I frowned slightly when I got no response. Tsuna looked back at me and cleared his throat, "Actually... I was kind of getting worried when he didn't show up for first period..." Tsuna admitted, a red tinting his cheeks. Gokudera nodded absentmindedly, then realized what he just did then also blushed.

I blinked, "Why are you guys blushing?," I asked, staring (innocently) at them, I gasped, "You two... you aren't getting sick, are you?" I asked, looking between the both of them worridly.

"B-baka..." Gokudera mumbled, scowling.

"Hmm," I stood and looked up to the sky, it was clear and the sun shown brightly, "You guys think we should split up and look for him?" I asked. Tsuna followed my gaze at the sky,

"We must." he concluded.

* * *

There. Sorry it's SO Short DX I'm really tired, and too lazy to write more ToT" Gomen ne~ Please, review? =D You'd make me really happy, even if it's to tell me that my spelling and grammer fail ='D... xDD

This may be really short, but I SWEAR I will make the remaining chapters really long! Kay? xD *will work on this tomorrow* ^-^ I also need to work on my other stories

DX I lost all my papers that I had planned out what would happen on, so I have to write/type it again o'


	2. Chapter 2

GOMENASAI! D':

I failed you all! *gets bitten to death by Hibari*

x.x'...

*rants on about how I failed you all*

Yeah..

Anyways!

To make it up?... I wrote the next chapter! HO-HO! 'DDDDD

Hehehehe... 6900 ahead~ hehe... *coughs* Gomen. .''

Mukuro's a pervert~~~ *sings*.. *pauses, slaps self* Anyways!..

Warning:

"Shounen Ai", If you don't like it, then don't read it? o-o'... Also, I fail at typing/writing. So, don't be shocked if you see a word spelt wrong, or a word missing in general, or any grammer-smammer D' lol..

Disclaimer:

If I owned KHR, which I don't, Yamamoto would be a man-whore! 'DDD Naw, jk.. xDD;;... or am I?.. /

Ehehe~

* * *

(Enma's POV)

I was so tired from walking all over the place, my head hurt, my stomach hurts... My feet hurt too much from walking for so long.

I blinked when I walked into something rather hard. I looked infront of me to see nothing. I shrugged it off and made to start walking again, but yet again, I walked into something hard. I furrowed my eyebrows at the invisible force preventing me from continuing my journey onwards.

_I don't understand... Why didn't Tsuna-kun come for me? I thought we were friends... Maybe Adelhide was right... the Vongola family really is evil._

I kept walking, only to notice that the big open field was now gone, but replaced with a dingy worn down building. I yelped and fell on my butt. I stared up at the walls of the building, I was inside it, not going back... I gulped and looked around my surroudings. I looked up and down the walls, seeing scratches along them, I shivered when I realized that they weren't any normal scratches on the wall, they were made by wild animals. I stood up painfully, might I add, and hugged my arm that didn't hurt around my chest for comfort and the other reason was it was becoming slightly chilly inside. I walked down the long coridoor and glanced between the walls and the claw marks. I paused when I felt moisture in the air around me. _Mist?..._ I thought, looking at the small beeds of water floating throughout the halls.

_Kufufu_... I gasped when I heard that. I turned quickly to see a boy who looked about my age standing right in front of me. He had a green jacket over a blue patterned shirt, with green pants. His hair was short, but spiked up in the back, reminding me of a pineapple.

"..." I stared at him, it's not like I could say anything anyways. He smiled at my silence.

"Who are you and why are you here?" he asked, taking small steps towards me. I took a step back, matching all of his steps.

"My name is-" I bumped into a wall, "Is.. Ko-Kozato... Enma..." I managed to mumbled out before his lips touched mine.

(Tsuna's POV)

I agreed with Yamamoto on having to go find Enma, no matter how weird he was, I still care about him... I mean, he's just like me...

I flushed, _Wh-what did I just think?, _I thought covering my cheeks with my hands. "HIIIIEEEE!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto both looked at me.

"What's wrong, Juudaime?," Gokudera grabbed my shoulders and shook them, "Are you hurt?" I grabbed his hands and put them down by his side.

"No, i'm fine." I smiled, I watched as Gokudera smiled back. "It's just that..." Gokudera's smiled faultered and looked at me, worried. "I," I felt a sudden nausea take over me and I fell to my knees. "Ohh, I don't... feel good..." I put a hand on my stomach.

"JUUDAIME!

"TSU-" Yamamoto's eyes widened, he grabbed his stomach too and groaned. He put a hand to his mouth. Gokudera looked at the two of us, eyes wide.

"Eh? The baseball freak, too?" Gokudera asked, he quickly took in a breath, his face paled just like Yamamoto's and mine had.

_It reminds me of when Gokudera-kun sees his sister..._

I coughed.

"Uwah..." Yamamoto sighed, shakily standing up, "That was weird, I felt really sick there for a moment..." he wiped some sweat off his brow.

I shivered as I felt the wave of sickness go away, right after Yamamoto had gotten better. I looked at Gokudera. He nodded, standing up also.

"I have a bad feeling..." I trailed off, looking at the two seriously.

Yamamoto nodded, I looked over to Gokudera.  
"Juudaime..." he trailed off, Yamamoto looked at him, then back at me, his eyes serious.

"We know how ya feel, Tsuna!" he smiled.

Gokudera looked up, "Then, we split up, right?" he asked.

"Yes." I agreed.

"We need to find him." Yamamoto said, his face very serious.

"Yakyuu baka, I didn't know you cared that much.." Gokudera glared at him. Yamamoto's face morphed from serious, back to his useual facial expression. "Ahaha~" he grinned.

I sweat dropped and smiled warily.

"Ja, i'll go forward, Yamamoto, to the left, and Gokudera-kun, to the right." I felt as if we were going to war or something. _It's not like that... We won't have to fight for him... right?..._

I shook my head of such thoughts.

"Hmm," Yamamoto's voice filled my thoughts, I blinked and turned towards him. "H-hai?"

"We should have a place to meet up later, and see if anyone got any clues to where he is..."

"Ah, that's a good idea," I nodded. "So, at Nami Chuu in One hour." The two nodded and went on there way. I sighed, I looked ahead of me and started running.

(Back at Enma's POV)

My eyes widened when I felt something warm and soft cover my lips. I pushed him away, and put a hand on my lips.

"Wha- What'er you do- doing?" I exclaimed, blushing slightly, while wiping my lips.

"Kufufu~" the pineapple took a step back, "It's just a friendly greeting." He said, smirking. "My name is... Mukuro... Mukuro Rokudo.. Kufufufu..." he laughed, as he disappeared into the darkness of this old place...

* * *

I'm so sorry everyone who actually took their time to read this! Dx

I failed all of you!

OTL OTL OTL OTL OTL OTL!

x.x'... It's short, again! D *beats self up*


End file.
